This invention relates to an apparatus for playing a game, and particularly to a table-top game which represents soccer. The game is to be known as R.O.S.A, which stands for “The Rose of South Africa”.
Soccer (or football) is one of the world's most popular sports. According to a recent survey 265 000 000 players and 5 000 000 referees and officials are actively involved in the game (www.fifa.com). In addition, perhaps even greater numbers participate as spectators.
Furthermore, interest in football is not confined to the conventional version of the sport. Simulated versions of football are also very popular. For example football computer games are well known and sell in extremely large numbers (for example Championship Manager™ and FIFA Football™) and table-top games (for example Subbuteo™) have been popular for many years.
There is, therefore, clearly a large and enduring worldwide interest in football and simulated versions thereof, and consequently a market exists for new variations and simulations of the game.